


I'm So Sorry [aka Death's Release?...]

by DragonChalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Harry Potter Swearing, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bunny Pool Escapee, Character Death, Character Rebirth / Return, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Guardian Severus Snape, Guardian Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Suicidal Harry, Suicide, Swearing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChalice/pseuds/DragonChalice
Summary: Harry commits suicide in fifth year. He watches as the Wizarding World burns under the combined fury of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Voldemort's fury at his death, and learning the truth, and Dumbledore's fury at his plans turning to dust. Harry is given a choice to come back or pass on to his parents. He (eventually) chooses to go back.TRIGGER WARNING!!!!





	1. Final Ruminations amid Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Original Chapter Idea by sakemori
> 
> I just ran with it. Chapter 1 is a Songfic as I felt it worked.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!

Chapter 1: Final Ruminations amid Silence

**TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

[~1 am; December 25th, 1996]

The steady drip drip of water was almost soothing in the silence. Harry Potter leaned against the wall that hid the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Emerald eyes, once full of life and excitement, were dull with horrors seen beyond age and held a finality of unspoken anguish. The cauldron sat innocently in the corner of bathroom. The flame crackling softly was the only real sound, or source of light. Golden eyes peered down at the proceedings with sorrow.

“ _You would think that after second year the professor’s would pay attention to this place…”_ Harry thought with a faux smile. The _And to me_ went unsaid.

Pushing away from the wall, Harry winced in pain. Thanks to Uncle Vernon, Harry knew that a least two ribs had healed incorrectly over the two months at Hogwarts. A twinge of pain from his hand reading _‘I must not tell lies’_ made Harry snort.

Harry knew from the Goblins, namely Griphook and Ironclaw, that a Blood Quill was only used in magically binding contracts. Due to the extreme exposure Harry endured from Umbitch, he literally could not lie!

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me, and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

“I’m hap-” But the word ‘happy’ wouldn’t come, it felt literally jammed in his throat. Harry felt choked and unable to speak until he ‘told the truth’.

“I’m ready to die.” He corrected softly, stepping over to the cauldron and checking the potion’s progress. The plan Harry created over the past month was simple. And fool proof. A good thing considering his so called ‘friends’.

Thankfully, no one would be able to stop him from living with this poison and that was his entire goal. Harry was tired. Not just physically, but mentally and spiritually as well. He was bone-achingly tired.

The wizarding world was so stupidly archaic it was mind-boggling. The things that wizards could simply ignore were… on par with their ability to flip from love to hate at a drop of a pin. Or quill as it were.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

The Boy-Who-Lived… what a crock of shit. Hogwarts being the safest place in Great Britain was up there too. The top three on the bullshit meter was rounded out with ‘Voldemort being afraid of Dumbledore, hence why he never attacked Hogwarts directly.’

Harry suspected that the truth was more along the lines of: _Who would Voldemort rule if he slaughtered all of the children??_

But Harry knew that Ron wasn’t his friend. A true friend didn’t abandon you every time something happened that they weren’t a part of, or couldn’t gain any fame from it. Hermione was worse in a way. She and Ron knew that Harry was abused by his muggle ‘family’ and what does the bitch do? Every time she gets mad, or in a mood, she hits… exactly where a healing bruise or other injury was. The only thing she didn’t do was hit him with books… and was probably because she didn’t want to damage the books.

Fucking Ron… telling her where his ‘weaknesses’ were thanks to the damn communal shower. Or Dumbledore… probably Dumbledore.

Hypocritical old goat! Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was back and what does he do… ignore Harry completely. And sic his pet Death Eater Snape on him during Occlumency. Harry finally found a book thanks to Griphook and knew that Dumbledore had Snape rip his mind to shreds to get visions from Voldemort by destroying Harry’s natural defenses.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up, and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

Some Headmaster of a School that twinkly-eyed bastard is.

Harry ‘heard’ Molly whinging about the marriage contract. Which is probably one of the reasons that Slut- err Ginny keeps trying to ‘make out’ with him. More like trying to jam her disgusting tongue down his throat.

No Thank You.

But the physical pain was compounded by the mental torture thanks to Voldemort. If Harry managed to get 2 hours of sleep a week between Umbitch, Voldemort, and Snape he’d be truly shocked.

But deep down, a small part of Harry knew that everything could be laid at the feet of one man. A greasy haired git named Severus Snape. The single most hated man in Harry’s life, sometimes competing for top spot with a genuinely tied in 2nd Voldemort and Dumbledore. Snape was the opposite of Uncle Vernon. Except in hatred for Harry.

Vernon was physically violent where as Snape was verbally and emotionally. Daily abuse no matter the source was not something anyone could withstand for long periods. But Harry had managed nearly fifteen whole years of unending abuse against him.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

Glancing down at the black potion, Harry did the final turn of the rod in the potion that would give him a fast death and ladled it into a vial. Having ensured that his suicide note was in numerous places like the teachers personal quarters and their classrooms, on Dumbledore’s gargoyle… a copy written on truth paper to force that useless rag called the Daily Prophet to write it verbatim, a ‘second’ copy and his will were safely stored with the Goblins.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one, and I walk a-_

Harry would greatly miss Dobby and Winky… but he was beyond hope. Ensuring the flame was off, Harry readied himself. The soft rustle of wings jerked Harry from his stupor as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nibbled his hair.

“You too huh Hedwig?” Harry whispered, loving running a finger up and down her breast. Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement. Harry was HERS. From the beginning of time to its end, Hedwig would be with her wizard, her Harry-chick. Nothing, not even death, would separate them. A finger dipped into the vial, its contents cool enough not to burn. With a final glance and a smile at Myrtle, the entire potion was down in one gulp, for both boy and bird.

It wouldn’t be until nearly 8 hours later that his body was found by his most hated professor on the floor of the loo, lovingly cradling his equally dead owl.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_


	2. Finding Out and Falling Out [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the story format / idea, I'll be switching POV as required. It will be noted in [].
> 
> Minor Corrective Edits made 11/30/18

Chapter 2: Finding Out and Falling Out [Part 1]

[3rd Person Severus POV]

[8:45 am; Severus Snapes Personal Quarters]

Severus Snape blinked the sleep from his eyes before casting a tempus. “Oh joy. Christmas Eve.” Severus scowled before getting out of bed and padding to the bathroom for his morning ritual.

Pulling on his standard black teaching robes, Severus had made his way to the kitchenette in his quarters for coffee before freezing mid-step. Something was off and it made the spy’s hair stand up on edge. Obsidian eyes carefully scanned the entire room thrice to be certain.

_There! On his breakfast table…_

Was a grimly wrapped present. Severus briefly wondered how someone had actually found black/gray grim reaper magical wrapping paper, the various cloaked skeletons were waving scythes ‘threateningly’ at him now.

From the safety of the doorway, Severus cast every detection spell he knew at the square object. It came back clean. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Severus cast several cutting curses at the wrapping paper. Eventually it all fell away, as did the card? Tucked inside the package.

The card… if that’s what it was, floated gently to the floor and lay harmlessly. Later on, Severus would recall the gentle floating as the catalyst towards the end.

Striding forward, Severus carefully picked the card up and raised a brow in confusion upon reading it.

‘ _Merry Christmas you greasy dungeon bat. I finally discovered the perfect present for you!_

_-Signed_

_Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lives-No-Longer’_

A snarl left his lips at the gall of that brat! How did he get the package into Severus’ room? Severus reread the card several times trying to make sense of the brats ramblings. Deciding he needed coffee before successfully dealing with anything Potter spawn related, Severus called for his house-elf.

“Dipsy!”

A loud pop was overshadowed by the louder wailing from his elf. It was clear that the little thing had be sobbing for quite sometime as her uniform was a mess with tears and snot.

“What is wrong with you?!” Severus growled as the wailing grew even louder. “Answer me!!”

“Ho- Hoggy- Hoggywarts is mourning and we elves be joining her!!” The elf hiccuped thickly.

The elf was usually so composed it through the snarky man further off kilter. The smallest bloom of panic sprouted in his mind as the elf vanished, without bringing Severus coffee.

Making his way to the floo, Severus grabbed a handful of powder and threw it down calling “Headmaster’s Office!”

Sticking his head in the fireplace, Severus internally groaned at the sight of Albus Dumbledore in his night clothes… at least he hoped that’s what the orange and blue starred pattern was. Dumbledore was clearly half asleep as he answered with a grumbled “It’s too early my boy.”

“I’ve just had the strangest morning Albus! The Potter brat has done something I know it!”

Albus perked up a bit at ‘Potter’ as he was to do. With a yawn Dumbledore finally allowed Severus to explain what occurred.

“That’s… disturbing to say the least my boy. Perhaps you should go find Harry and ensure he’s alright?”

Severus growled in frustration before accepting the inevitable and disconnecting from the floo. Stuffing Potter’s prank card into his robe pocket, Severus strode out into the cool dungeons before uttering a ‘Point Me Harry Potter’ spell.

Of course the spell showed he needed to go up… the dungeons were the lowest inhabited level. Stalking upwards, Severus paused on the first floor and repeated the spell. This showed that he still needed to go further up. The second floor was a bingo, only in that he gained an actual direction.

A frown made its way across his face as Severus continued his trail towards… The Unused Girls Loo? A moment of confusion as Severus struggled to recall what was so important about this area. Lost in his thoughts, Severus automatically propelled forward, only freezing at the sight searing itself into his retina.

A motionless Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy, clutching his Snowy Owl, a vial at his feet and a cauldron tucked into the corner. The unmistakable sign of the Reaper’s Fellow poison. The scent of hours old death filled his nostrils. Severus was unaware as he rushed forward to check the boy, finding no pulse, clutching the body to his chest and screaming for Madam Pomfrey, for anyone really, as he ran….

[1 st  Person Poppy’s POV]

[9 am; Infirmary]

The door to the infirmary slammed open to reveal a bizarre sight. A gasping Severus Snape, clutching something tight to his chest. His hoarse voice screaming my name even before entering my normally quiet domain. Luckily I had no patients at this moment.

“Severus Snape! What has gotten into you! How dare you-”

“Shut up and HELP me woman!” Severus snarled with such vitriol I nearly turned away in disgust.

“Language!” I barked before finally seeing the limp bundle in his arms. A mop of messy hair that was unmistakable…

“Severus! What you doing with Mr. Potter?” I demanded forcing the man to release his hold and lay the child down on a bed so I could properly see.

I wish I hadn’t.

The glamour that boy must have been constantly holding had faded away in death...

My legs gave out from beneath me as I stared at the clear black ‘ribbons’ forming tear tracks down the boy’s face. It was… how did he… pulling myself together I stagger back to my feet. Solemnly I wave my wand over the body and formally record the time of death, while doing a complete autopsy at the same time. The parchment fills and fills… luckily I always use a never-out quill but this ridiculous.

And frightening.

Severus read over my shoulder.

“Name: Harry James Potter.”

“Age: 16”

“Height: 4’ 5””

“Weight: 7.14 Stone… The boy weighed 100 lbs?!”

That was Severus.

“Cause of Death: Ingestion of Reaper’s Fellow Poison.”

“Time of Death: 1:22 am...”

I struggle to choke down a sob at the thought of that poor boy alone for…

“Keep reading woman. It gets worse...”

Severus again.

“List of Internal Injuries:...”

“How in the blazing hell was this boy alive ever?!”

“List of External Injuries:...”

That… DOES NOTHING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!!

Rape, ruptured organs hastily repaired with untrained magic, words burned and carved into his skin, every bone broken at least once…

The boy was a walking skeleton wrapped in flesh covered scars!

My floo suddenly blazes green as Severus begins to roar

“ALBUS F-”

I rush over and slam the floo down after shoving Severus out of it…

That pink toad is still here.

Merlin Preserve Us All. For we have lost something precious and irreplaceable.

I bow my head and pray for...

[3 rd  Person Great Hall POV]

The sound of owl wingbeats fills the great hall amid sleepy hungry students. An ‘Extra Morning Edition’ of the Daily Prophet has been printed and sent out. For a few moments peace remains… until a shrill scream piercing the quiet.

“HARRY?!... MY MONEY!!!”

Daily Prophet Extra Edition

Written by Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFey-Whitshire

[Page 1]

Merry Christmas all you worthless Sheeple! By the time your reading this I’ll be long dead! This jumbled mess of course being a verbatim printing of some logical ramblings since you need a dose of reality here, my lovely suicide note, and a partial reading of my will…

Oh right.

First off: If your names listed then you screwed me over and karma is a bitch! Payback for hell you wankers!

Second off: Great Job Voldemort, you idiot snake-man. I was one of your treasures but you were too stupid to realize it! Why else would the great goat fucker wave me in your face like a candy? Stupid ass Dark Lord. I won the lordship via combat in 2 nd  year you jerk. Now I’m stuck giving it back… oh well can’t win them all.

Third off: I’m DEAD! So this world that loves and hates me at a drop of a quill is thoroughly fucked in the coming war. Enjoy your last moments alive since your Shepard is an old man WAY past his prime and I’m (was) Prophecised (as the only one) to defeat old Voldie. Thanks to your drunk ass Trelawney!

Fourth off: Muggles are not going to take us appearing as a good, nice thing. They fear the ‘other’, as humanity is wont to do and will unite to stamp it out with abandon before returning to hating and killing each other for utterly stupid reasons, like skin color. They are also crazy advanced in technology that can and will eventually discover us. They can kill entire cities with the push of a button and shield spells are useless against them. So co-existence is out… just saying.

But wait what would the Boy-Who-Lived know about Muggles?!

A hell of a lot! But we’ll get to that later on.

[Page 2]

I hate my life. I hate being the Boy-Who-Lived. I hate everyone of you, save for a few. You either bury your heads in the sand, or stand there with eyes closed and hands covering your ears screaming ‘Lalalalalalala’ when you see something that you don’t want to accept.

I’m so tempted to just head over to the ‘Dark’ and let myself be tortured as a plaything. At least then I’d have some kind touches now and again. Pain is nothing new to me. I’m curious what my tolerance actually is. The Cruciatus Curse just feels like a someone poking me constantly all over now. But that wouldn’t actually work because the man that makes my life truly miserable is part of the ‘Dark’. Or spying on/for them… I'm never sure with him.

Severus Snape.

The bane of my existence since he can’t see that I’m not my DEAD father that I never knew. Sadder still, I know he can spot abuse… but did he see me? NOPE.

My flinching, Arrogance. Refusal to meet eyes? Arrogance. Twitching at sudden moves? Arrogance. Hating the limelight of any kind? Arrogance. Thinking about it now, everything was either Arrogance or Idiocy with him. How does that work exactly?

I never knew a kind touch growing up. I grew up with muggles on my mothers side. They hated me from the very moment they laid eyes on me.

I never knew my name until I entered primary. I thought I was Freak, Boy, Toy or Waste-of-Space. Had to beat my name into me when the school called in concern. Only used it at school of course… it was one of the more difficult lessons to learn. So confusing.

I learned this past summer that Albus Dumbledore was my magical guardian and set the blood wards around my aunts house. Stupid git never thought that they wouldn’t take. And they didn’t the moment Vernon hit me when I cried due to my nappy needing changing. Lasted like 6 hours I think. I was condemned to be a house-elf for muggles.

Oh… they live at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England.

Take that BITCH!

Have fun with them Tommy-boy… draw it out a bit. They drew out my suffering for the past 14 years of hell. Only fair in death.

I will enjoy watching you all screaming like headless chickens when war splinters your door to a million pieces. I’m curious how much of a resistance you’ll give the muggles… I give you… 1 year, generously speaking.

Ah well. Time to wrap this up. My poison of choice is nearly brewed completely. Reaper’s Fellow, I salute thee!

Merry Merry Merry Christmas to me!!!! I’m FREE, FREE, FREE!

[Page 2 / Page 3]

I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFey-Whitshire, being of sound mind and body, thanks to a goblin cleansing ritual, due hereby tender my final will and testament on August 22 nd , 1996. Any other wills, of which there should be none, are rendered null and void.

[Redacted]

I call upon Lady Magick herself to judge my claims as truth.

[Goblin Note: Lady Magick Accepted and Judged as her will be done]

Peter Pettigrew: Your days are numbered, as I have submitted a memory of the Shack to the DMLE under a truth paper / blood sealed wand oath.

Tom Marvolo Riddle / Lord Voldemort: I name thee my Heir of Slytherin Lordship, to be claimed at Gringotts only after a complete Goblin Cleansing/Purging and Healing.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: I hereby demand the return of 2,000,000 Galleons, illegally stolen over 14 years under the false claim of ‘Magical Guardian’. I demand the return of all stolen property and items, as well as any other ill gotten goods, no matter the form and are to be reclaimed with proper interest for any damage.

Molly Weasley: I hereby demand the return of 250,000 Galleons, illegally stolen from my vault under the ‘acceptance’ of an illegal marriage contract to one Ginevra Weasley. Said contract now sits to be fulfilled under different circumstances by the Lady’s Judgment.

Ginevra Weasley: I hereby demand the return of 150,000 Galleons, illegally stolen under the pretense of being the ‘next’ Lady Potter. Any and all items or other ill gotten goods are to be reclaimed with proper interest for any damage.

Ronald Weasley: I hereby demand the return of 300,000 Galleons, illegally stolen under the pretense of being my friend and paid to spy on me for one Albus Dumbledore. Any and all items or other ill gotten goods are to be reclaimed with proper interest for any damage.

Hermione Granger: I hereby demand the return of 300,000 Galleons, illegally stolen under the pretense of being my friend and paid to spy on me for one Albus Dumbledore. Any and all items or other ill gotten goods are to be reclaimed with proper interest for any damage.

I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFey-Whitshire, hereby conclude my final will and testament under the gaze of the Great Lady, as well as Goblin Friends of Nations.


	3. Finding Out and Falling Out [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout continues amid the light. And Lucius makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn as to how Snape's Vow to Protect Potter will come into play... Hence the reason for holding his viewpoint back.
> 
> A short chapter but it serves as a bridge to the 'Dark' now.

* * *

[1 Hour After Daily Prophet Arrival Around the Magical Isles]

[3rd Person Ron Weasley]

Ron Weasley was FUMING! How dare his Toy off itself. Well… Harry wasn’t _his_ toy so to speak… but a few oblivates here and there by Dumbledore ensured that the worthless brat never quite remember ‘play time’. Only good for his Galleons… and now Ron knew that his ‘secret vault’ at Gringotts was empty.

Curse the Will!

How did the idiot know to make one? Ron was positive that he kept his walking bank away from anything educational. If chess didn’t draw enough attention a few compulsions certainly did the trick. Plus that handy Nightmare Curse he’d been taught by the Headmaster… to ensure exhaustion and drive Harry further from any other contact.

The only saving grace from the paper was the fact very few Gryffindors remained over the holiday. The twin menaces had fled Hogwarts due to the Toad so Ron knew he was safe from their retaliation. Ginny was here too and Ron couldn’t help the groan at the sight of her scowling face. Clearly Ginny was pissed at being denied the Status of Lady Potter… along with all the other titles the ungrateful jerk hid from them.

Stupid whinging brat! Damn Harry to Hell for leaving him with this mess!

* * *

[3rd Person Hermione Granger]

The owl that flew in to her living room was a surprise. Paying the feathered rat for its delivery, Hermione quickly unrolled the parchment and began to read.

Her parents, Dan and Emma, watched in mixed confusion and dread as their daughter paled and then continued to lose color the further down she went. She was nearly colorless by the end of the newspaper?… If that’s what it was, wizards were very confusing. They certainly weren’t expecting the shrill scream that left her lips, or the words conveyed.

“HE’S DEAD?! MY BOOKS-!!!”

Leaping to her feet as though on fire, Hermione dashed upstairs to her room, and could only watch in mute horror as books vanished from the shelves with loud pops. Dropping to her knees Hermione began to sob uncontrollably.

“He- Stole- My- Books!!” She hiccuped as the once glorious library stripped itself bare by magic. Her parents had arrived in time to hear her words and attempted to understand.

Dan had picked up the discarded newspaper and set to read it while he walked. Skimming down to see his daughter was a thief and liar was harsh. He paused long enough to read it entirely before arriving behind his daughter. Her words thought set the man’s sense of fairness alight.

“Are you trying to claim that a dead boy… pushed to commit suicide by your hand! Stole books from you?! According to this-” Dan shoved the paper into his daughters tear-stained face “They were HIS books to begin with! You STOLE from HIM! And YOU DON’T CARE?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE BOOKS?! A BOY IS DEAD!!!” Dan was screaming at the end of it, having dragged Hermione up to meet his gaze.

Emma yanked the paper away as her daughter tried to rip it apart and read it herself. Horror grew with each word she read. Running down stairs Emma found a pen and paper. Quickly writing to this DMLE, Emma (and later Dan) would forever change the course of their daughters life.

* * *

[3rd Person Albus Dumbledore]

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was many things. The defeater of Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and currently Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Must not forget The Second Coming of Merlin and the Greatest Wizard, Light or Dark, to ever live.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was NOT a thief, did not do faulty magic, or set faulty wards, and certainly did NOT seal the Potter Will to get access to their vaults to fund the war against Voldemort for his own ‘hidden luxurious lifestyle upon defeat/killing Voldemort and Potter gaining permanent godhood’.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was currently leaking violent magic at an alarming rate. His office was currently a tornado of destruction, not helped by Fawkes vanishing with a disapproving trill. His normally twinkly-eyed persona was gone replaced by a child throwing a tantrum. The brat wasn’t meant to die until HE said so! How did his carefully groomed tool/toy escape his carefully crafted leash so completely??

A sudden stab of pain caused Albus to gasp and clench his chest. What could cause him such… The LEECH!

Argh! The brat-who-killed-himself had knowingly or not destroy a large hidden leech on its massively bound core. NO ONE should have that much magic… unless their name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of course. Maybe Albus should have just sacrificed the brat in a dark ritual to enlarge his own core?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lamented the plans not made… while shattering his chess board due to the complete destruction of his plans. Albus knew that he couldn’t counter the article written by the brat-who-killed-himself due to it being on truth paper.

But would the sheeple really turn away from him? After nearly 50 years of seeking his guidance?

His godhood was ruined!!! Maybe it was time to stop…

* * *

[3rd Person Lucius Malfoy]

Lucius’ pure-blood mask fell away upon reading the prophet. Dumbledore’s Perfect ‘Golden Boy’… abused by filthy muggles? Willing to endure endless torture just for the few healing touches he’d gain unconscious??

Though he’d never heard the phrase, Down the Rabbit Hole, Lucius certainly felt as thought he’d fallen into an alternate and impossible plane of reality.

Shuddering at the thoughts forming in his mind, Lucius stood and left breakfast with a curt “Narcissa” to his wife. She merely watched his departure with a single eyebrow raised.

“Slytherin Manor!” Lucius called, throwing floo powder down and vanishing amid the green blaze. He dreaded bringing this information to his Lord but…

He was loyal.


	4. Release? Or Reedem? [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives in the afterlife and begins to learn unexpected things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an afterlife chapter! 
> 
> I've changed a few things to make her (hopefully) more sympathetic as a character. Enjoy!
> 
> There will be three 'arcs' in the story to start depending on character and their 'alignment'. So each will have [Part #] after them to keep straight.
> 
> Light / Neutral: Finding Out and Falling Out  
> Harry / Afterlife: Release? Or Redeem?  
> Snape / Dark: Snape's Hell and the Dark Truth
> 
> Snape may have a solo chapter but currently he's fighting me rather badly. (Not that Lucius is helping any... follow the plan dammit!)

* * *

Opening his eyes was something Harry James Potter never thought he’d do again. Seeing endless white around him had Harry smiling.

Success!

The slight worry that the Horcrux would keep him from dying obviously wasn’t true.

Harry’s bliss was broken by a familiar weight coming to rest on his shoulder. Nibbling on his hair confirmed it. Automatically running a hand down her back, Harry smiled.

“Hello Hedwig.”

“First time I’ve seen an animal here. It’s clearly devoted to you young man.” A female voice murmured before taking form behind him and a bit off to the side.

“Who are you?” Harry asked turning to face her in confusion. The woman’s brown hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes bizarrely enough, stared in opposite directions. She looked clean, though her clothes were clearly heavily repaired by hand. A silver locket a fancy stylized S hung around her neck.

“Merope Riddle nee Gaunt at your service.” She curtsied politely even as Harry blanched at the name ‘Riddle’.

“You’re correct in thinking that Tom Marvolo Riddle is my son. But everything else you may have heard from that disgusting man is a lie.” Her face hardened in anger as she spoke.

“So it wasn’t a love potion?” A new female voice asked, also taking form. Her brilliant fiery red hair and matching emerald eyes told Harry exactly who this was.

“Mom?!” Harry near-tackled Lily Potter nee Evans in a hug.

“Yes baby, its mommy.” She whispered into his hair as Harry hadn’t quite let go yet.

Merope Riddle watched the exchange in silence, with a look of deep sorrow on her face. She knew that thanks to both her husband and that old goat, her own son hated her.

Harry snuggled into his mother with a sigh as Lily glanced at the forlorn Merope. “So it wasn’t a love potion?” Lily asked again, causing both Harry and Merope to look strangely at her. “Tom believes he was born of a love potion.” She stated simply as explanation.

Merope sighed as two chairs and a love seat formed around them in a triangle shape. The room slowly built itself to their personal tastes. Merope sat in a chair and the wall gained a green and silver serpent pattern, along with the Crest of Slytherin adorning it.

Easily tugging the unresistant Harry over to the love seat, the wall behind them gained a red flame pattern, mixed with gold and white. The Crest of Gryffindor appeared on the wall. A perch appeared for Hedwig, close enough that she could still nibble and cuddle with her chick.

A third woman, glaring daggers at Harry had sat down in the final chair at some point. Her hair was dull and stringy. Physically she was extremely skinny and unattractive, managing to look simultaneously cross and sullen. She had heavy brows and a long, pallid face. The wall behind her took on a hue of blue, purple and bronze. The Crest of Ravenclaw adorned it.

Merope glanced at the newcomer, only to receive a negative shake of her head. Clearly the woman wasn’t willing to speak quite yet…

“Thomas Marvolo wasn’t born of a love potion, but a fertility potion. My husband, the bastard, had problems with his… swimmers. He knew of magics existence, so a witch or wizard in the family somewhere. But he was nothing if not an amazing actor. Hoodwinked me completely…”

“He claimed to be curious if ‘magic’ could fix his problem and net him an heir. I brewed one for each of us and we made love...”

“He ‘eloped’ to London with me since I ‘claimed’ to be pregnant and it was the ‘proper’ thing to do. Still didn’t believe me even as it showed. It was only minutes after I named him “Thomas” that reality hit.”

“As we left the mid-wife's home a mere hour later, the bastard stabbed me through the back in an alley. Luckily the blade didn’t hit Thomas but I could only stagger toward the nearest building, ironically it was Wool's Orphanage, and with the last of my strength blessed Thomas once more before succumbing to my wounds bleeding to death.”

“Due to the times and my poor appearance, the Matron believed that I had died during childbirth. At least she got my boy’s name right. He circled back around the killed the mid-wife as well with a poison. Didn't leave a trace and just strolled back to his riches like nothing ever happened, claiming to have been 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in ' by me. But what my son never knew was that I truly loved him and believed that his father did too.”

“Only in death, and watching the bastard from here, could I see how untrue that was.” A bony hand offered the teary woman a black handkerchief. Merope startled at the realization.

Unnoticed by the four, a third chair had appeared and formed a square. This wall was decorated by the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and a Skull. Pitch black of course. Death, dressed in a two piece suit and jacket, had gained alternating stripes of black and white hair, a small roman nose, and thin lips. His eyes were still pinpricks of red flames but… he looked more human at a glance.

“I believe Eileen has something she wishes to say… If Mrs. Riddle is finished?” Death questioned with a tilt of his head. “I can wait until the end to say my peace… Patience is my strong suit obviously.”

Merope nodded wearily, having told her story to those that mattered. Her thoughts turned away from her son and toward the clearly angry woman.

Meanwhile being dead didn’t seem so bad to Harry. He got to meet and cuddle with his mom and wondered if he’d see his dad at some point. Plus a free, if odd, history lesson about his former enemy. Harry turned his gaze from Merope to the new woman, Eileen, Death called her.

“You’re just like your father was boy, always causing such grief for my poor Severus.” Eileen snarled venomously at Harry.

Brilliant green eyes blinked slowly at her words. Lily sighed sadly and gazed down at the seat, recalling her own actions towards Severus. Harry’s gaze flicked between the woman and Death several times.

“EHHHHH?!” Harry shouted only to shudder into silence as Death smiled at him…

“Meet Eileen Snape nee Prince. Mother of Severus Tobias Snape.” The bony hand did a sweeping introduction between the group. “And she has a story to tell so listen carefully.” Came the soft command. The trio perked up and sat attentively as refreshments appeared.

‘ _Do they have house-elves in the afterlife?’_ Harry wondered briefly before Eileen began to speak...


	5. Snape's Hell and The Dark Truth [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort heads to the bank and Severus suffers due to his failure.
> 
> CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING! [Rape of a child mentioned.]
> 
> Minor edit made: 12/12/18 (mainly regarding diary piece in letter)

**TRIGGER WARNING IN THE LETTER FROM HARRY!!!!**

* * *

[2 Hours After Prophet Arrives]

[3rd Person POV / 1st Person Lord Voldemort]

The dueling room was a charred husk of itself. Lord Voldemort was in a foul mood and who could blame him? Discovering that his enemy was a child abuse victim, struck a deep chord. Learning that he had made an Horcrux of the boy and still tried to kill him repeatedly… was worrying. Especially since Dumbledore knew of them.

How could he not hear the Horcrux within the boy? Unlike the rest that were in true containers, this one had been created in a living being. Was that the reason for the extreme pain during the boy’s first year?

Lord Voldemort prided himself on his cunning… but that pride had cost him dearly. What else did the boy know?

Another target was blown to bits before the wards rang to alert him to an arrival. Setting the room to rights, Voldemort removed the locking charm and met the silver-eyed gaze of Lucius Malfoy, a Prophet clenched tightly in his fingers.

Inwardly impressed with the man’s show of loyalty, Voldemort nodded. Lucius gazed around the room and inwardly sighed.

“I see that My Lord has read the Prophet today.”

“I have, yesss. Isss that why you’ve come unannounced Luciusss?”

“My apologies and yes My Lord.”

“You will accompany me to Gringottsss.”

“An honor My Lord.”

A plan made, the pair quickly set off for Gringotts

* * *

[Gringotts Bank; Riddle Manager; 3 Hours after Prophet]

[3rd Person Lord Voldemort, 3rd Person Written POV]

Lord Voldemort struggles to lay himself on the cleansing table. Something inside him is screaming that they will kill him instead. The goblin healers can clearly see that its an outside influence the man fights against. One of the probably numerous compulsions to be found. Finally with a hiss of great pain, Lord Voldemort feels the cool marble against his flushed skin.

Acting instantly, the healers begin to chant and start the process of freeing the man before them. It takes over eight hours for the cleansing, purging and healing rituals to be complete. The exhausted head healer is the only one that knows only Lord Potter’s took longer. His was a complete twelve hour ordeal.

The automatic quill had been noting everything found and healed, including the 4 Horcrux formerly remaining. The diadem, ring, cup and locket all returned completely to the man. A piece held in stasis for the man had been brought in during the healing. He was to be forbidden from going anywhere near that magic by a vow later on.

Discovering that Lucius had lost his diary was enraging but on neutral ground… nothing could be done at the moment. A sharp tongue lashing was delivered to the Malfoy Lord though.

Inheritance / Compulsions / Healing List of Tom Marvolo Riddle [All Complete / Broken 12/25/96]:

Healing:

Removal of Snake Venom from Ritual

Return of 5 Horcruxi

Return to 20-Year Old Human Appearance

Compulsions [Explanation or Forcibly Created Effect]:

Compound Fear of Death due to Living Situation to Extreme [during London Blitz of WW2]

Presence creates extreme unease in Muggles [Abusive Orphanage Staff / Repeated Exorcisms Due to ‘Devil / Magic’]

Shun Contact with other Humans

Creation of Horcrux [Tome Laced with Compulsions to Guarantee Use]

Quest for Immortality

Greatly Worsening of Insanity [Side Effect of Loss of Soul and Magic from Horcrux]

Extreme Fear of Outsider Healing done by Non-Death Eaters

Extreme Loathing of Muggles

Desire to Kill and/or Harm those ‘Against You’

Inheritance:

Heir Slytherin (Will become Lord Slytherin upon acceptance) (Granted by Will of Lord Potter)

Slytherin Vaults (Upon becoming Lord Slytherin)

Letter and Package addressed to Tom Marvolo Riddle from Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFey-Whitshire

Tom Riddle was quick to open the letter and confused when a button labeled ‘EMERGENCY’ dropped into his hand. He quickly began to read the letter from his former enemy.

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

_Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle, My Heir Slytherin,_

_Now that you’ve regained and are over 80% in terms of soul… Welcome back to Sanity! The button that should be in your hand is an emergency summon to my account manager Ironclaw. Using the button will have you brought to a special room to unleash your magic and rage to your hearts content._

_If your anything like me when it comes **him** then you’ll need it._

_Allow me to properly congratulate you on getting truly free of the old goat. This letter wouldn’t have been given to you unless you completed the demands in my will. Perhaps now you will be able to see the truth and stop dancing to the puppet masters fife. I’ve decided to share some of what was hidden by the goat. That’s the contents of the package._

_He gave me lessons on you. Or at least on your family. But he also let slip the prophecy during our meetings. Neither he nor Snape knew that I had natural skill in Legilimency. I just never knew what it was, and wouldn’t dare use in Hogwarts thank Merlin. Until this year of course._

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_ **

_This means that your now mortal as all the Horcruxi would have been returned during the healing ritual. Well, save for me. But based on the calculation I did, I held a meager 1.6-2% of your total soul. I am glad that the diary piece from 2 nd year allowed itself to be held in stasis by the Goblins for you. Turns out it survived the basilisk by merging with me / my piece and hiding behind it. _

_Though the Goblins (and I agree) think that even with your soul mostly returned to you, Magic will punish you for desecrating her in such a way, even though it was done under compulsion. Most likely as a warning to the rest of the living magical world. We suspect that judgment will occur upon your death so don’t rush in like a Gryffindor._

_Unfortunately, what I wrote in the Prophet is true and you’re one of the few that understand it. Muggles will not welcome us and they truly can wipe out countries with a single button push. Technology has evolved far beyond what it was during World War II. I’ve left several copies of memories for you. I suggest that you share them and try to prepare this backwards world for discovery, after getting rid of Dumbledore of course._

_I fear what Dumbledore will do now that I’m dead, and begun exposing the truth about him. The Goblins will send more information to the Prophet later, regarding what my parents discovered and why they were set up to die by him._

_THE PROPHECY IS FAKE!_

_I repeat: THE PROPHECY IS FAKE!_

_Use the button if you need to. I’ll wait…_

_I suspect you’ve returned, much calmer after venting as you did._

_Testing that: THE PROPHECY IS FAKE!_

_Still here? Excellent. We can continue then. And yes, I was just as destructive if not more so as you were. Don’t feel bad. Back to important business._

_Dumbledore knows its fake as he recycled it from his own defeat of Grindelwald. Used a mix of compulsions and Imperious Curse during the job interview. He meant for Severus Snape (the bastard) to hear the entire thing but his brother toss the greasy git out on his ass before it could be._

_Dumbledore only learned of it after his victory. He loved Grindelwald but was spurned by the man during his quest for world domination._

_I realize that you probably want to kill Snape for his uncertain loyalties, but I’ll ask you not to. I learned that he holds a life debt to me, from my father during their own fifth year. You might know what happened in greater detail than I bothered to learn._

_Hogwarts tried to help me you know. By ensuring that Snape found me during the ‘adventures’ and even just random crossings at my low points. Her hope was that he would be able to see past my father and see me, since the man can attune to energy. But his stubborn self couldn’t, or wouldn’t… I don’t know and don’t care. But I know that should I succeed, despite Hogwarts trying to alert the man via the multiple vows around him, you won’t be the only one punished by magic._

_I suppose this makes me seem little better than him? Maybe it does, but as I write this letter, I need some revenge for the hell he made my school years. MY ESCAPE from the muggles who raped me, burned me, beat me and attempted to murder me each summer!!!_

_[Several gouges in the parchment from the quill tip are visible.]_

_It doesn’t really matter. I’ll be dead and you can do what you want._

_I wish I had a chance to learn about you. About what you and the Dark really fight for. Slaughtering all the muggles and enslaving all the muggle-borns is completely illogical but I can’t find anything out._

_I do have a true and final request of you._

_Albus Dumbledore, and Ron Weasley, both raped me over the years at Hogwarts. The Goblin Cleansing broke numerous obviates on my mind of the ‘play times’ in Dumbledore’s bedroom. The old goat had a rejuvenation potion that would age him back to his fifties. I… was regressed back to six years old thanks to another potion._

_I trust you can fill in the blanks._

_My request is this:_

_MAKE **RON** AND **DUMBLEDORE** SUFFER… PUBLICLY AND PAINFULLY_

_I wish you better luck in life now._

_-Signed_

_Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFey-Whitshire_

His skin had paled the more he read. Upon reading the reason for the boy’s last request, Tom Riddle nearly lost control of magic again.

“I swear upon my magic that I will fulfill your final request Hadrian James Potter.” He intoned solemnly as Lucius looked on worriedly uttering “So Mote It Be” automatically.

“My Lord?”

“I’ve a task for you. Tomorrow you will head to Hogwarts and check in on our slippy potions master.”

“Of course My Lord. Why tomorrow?”

“Were I my old self you’d be under the Cruciatus Curse right now… but the answer is simply that I wish to give it time.”

“… Yes, My Lord.”

The duo left after nearly twelve hours at Gringotts. Tom Marvolo Riddle examined the Ring of Lordship for Slytherin briefly before they exited the bank and disapparited back to the manor to rest and recover.

* * *

[Thirty-Six Hours After the Prophet Arrives] [Day 2 of Fall Out]

[1st Person Severus Snape / 1st & 3rd Person Madam Pomfrey] [3rd Person Other POV’s]

Curled up on a bed in the infirmary I can only occlude so much agony. I’ve lain here trembling unable to move for I-don’t-know-how-long.

Merry Christmas indeed. The words on the damnable card play every time I close my eyes.

‘ _Merry Christmas you greasy dungeon bat. I finally discovered the perfect present for you!_

_-Signed_

_Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lives-No-Longer’_

Some shadowed protector I turned out to be… Did my damn job so well that I drove the boy straight into the Embrace of Death. Damn you Albus Dumbledore you lying old fucker!

_Just like his father… protect Lily’s Sacrifice… treated like a prince… keep his ego in check… everyone else will cater to his every whim!_

The one that was really like James Potter was me. An arrogant raging bully blinded to reality by Albus Dumbledore’s twinkling gaze!

And the cost of that blindness is equally high. James unknowingly doomed his future family, and I’ve doomed the entire wizarding world.

A grunt of pain makes it past my lips as Poppy scans me once more. I know what she’ll find but am in too much pain to speak.

“I’ve never seen such a thing! Your magical core is bleeding out into your body. If this continues...” but Poppy trails off at the look of agony in my eyes. She hovers uselessly around me, only broken by the student in need of a calming draught.

The vow I took that grief filled November 1st morning 16 years ago is killing me. I suspect that Hogwarts herself has a hand in my slow demise. Mirroring the effects of ‘Reaper’s Fellow’ poison but without the actual ingredients. And of course without the bonus of near-immediate brain or heart death. It has begun to destroy my optic nerves, leaving my vision blurry.

“Lord Malfoy? What brings you here?”

Oh Merlin no.

“I’ve come to see my son only to hear that my dear friend is under your care. Might I see him?”

Poppy can’t deny such a request, no matter how much she wants to. “Only for a few minutes, Severus really isn’t up for company.”

Oh shit. Shadows fall over my bed as the blurry form moves sharply before bending down. I can feel the magic from a Muffliato.

“I suppose I’ll have to inform _him_ that you’re already dying eh Severus?” Lucius mockingly asks before settling on a conjured chair to watch me.

I can only glare ineffectively at him.

“Saves you from a traitors death I guess. He was furious at the boy’s words in the paper. Nearly destroyed a room at Gringotts yesterday. So much that the old fool was hiding… from everyone in fact.”

Lucius watches me with a smirk until Poppy shoos him out. I struggle to curl into a ball as a violent chills rack my body. The irony is that I’m not actually cold, but suffering from a scorching fever that won’t break.

I can’t help but replay each year of Potter’s time here. His scathing words about my character ring true. Worse is the fact that I can attune to magic and saw the glamour he wore. I’m ashamed to admit that I thought it covered a tiny mole or birthmark. My horror to realize that it covered such extreme abusive torture that he suffered in silence and I completely willingly ignored it.

Were he one of my snakes I would have demanded the glamour removed within the first week. In private of course. Any of my snakes beyond a new first year, have my understanding and permission to use it. The House of Serpents is loyal to all its members because I order examinations within the first two weeks. All members learn of it, reducing blackmail chances upon graduation and increasing understanding toward those that need special potions and such.

With a rising temperature of 43C (109.4 F) I should be delirious and hallucinating but what little magic remains in my core is preventing that.

_I’m so sorry Lily. I’ve completely failed you._


	6. Release? Or Reedem? [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen tries to tell Severus' story to that brat but Lily unveils a terrible secret of Dumbledore's.... and Death makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me like hell until it Dumbledore decided to involve himself (Dammit). I'm hoping to tie up the 'death' story and start the 'rebirth / happier' story by chapter 10. We shall see.
> 
> I DO NOT own any Harry Potter Characters! I'm merely playing with them.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that leaves comments and/or kudos! I'd reply to them all but fear growing repetitive with my replies and come across as insincere. I do read them all and it warms my heart.

* * *

Eileen Snape glared daggers at the boy across from her. Exactly like his horrible father and nothing like his mother. Save those betraying eyes.

“My son is dying right now thanks to you!” She snarls, causing the brat to flinch.

“I know that…. He-” The boy dare interrupt her? “SILENCE!” Eileen yells clearly unable to look at Harry.

Death waves a hand and a partition springs up between the trio. “Mrs. Snape, please calm yourself.” Death orders as a request. At his words all her rage drains away. Unable to ‘see’ Harry calms Eileen allowing her begin telling her story.

“Severus didn’t have an easy childhood. My husband was a drunken muggle lout that hated magic. All the money made at the Mill went toward his drink. He managed to twist my words into an unbreakable vow of never using magic against him. Luckily it allowed me to do potions in secret, as they weren’t created to harm or go against him. But to heal my son.”

“It didn’t help that I was disowned from the Prince family for marrying Tobias. I may not have been able to escape, but surely my father would have helped my son should he have learned the truth...”

“So my poor Severus had to go to Hogwarts in second hand clothes and supplies. YOUR father decided that my son didn’t deserve respect, happiness or peace simple because he existed. And told him that, repeatedly.”

“Eileen I-” Lily spoke for the first time since the story time started “NO! You don’t get to talk heartless bitch!”

Lily held back tears and her very angry son, muttering soothing words for both of them.

“My son was hated in Slytherin, for being a half-blood. Severus’ sanctuary of school, of getting away from the hell of abuse by his father, the muggle who burned him, beat him and would have been happy had the boy dropped dead each summer was ruined by YOUR father and his cronies!”

“Your Godfather, Sirius Black, decided to rape my son with a stick in his fourth year. Add in the next hellish year with the death of his owl and hanging upside-down for over 20 minutes. Nearly being killed, eaten, or turned into a werewolf...” Eileen was growing distressed.

“And you-” Eileen’s rage abruptly went from Harry to Lily “You broke his heart and nearly drove him to suicide over a WORD spoken in anger and embarrassment!”

“I WANTED SEVERUS TO SURVIVE HOGWARTS!” Lily screamed into the silence, tears flowing down her face before dropping her head protectively into her hands. “I loved him like a brother. We adopted each other on accident when we were 10.”

“Dumbledore… had a special potion, in reality a poison; that he would give to all new students, in their pumpkin juice, as a means of control. It was distributed by the elves as ‘nutrition supplement’. After that incident at the lake I WANTED to forgive Severus. I would have tried… but Dumbledore called me into his office and showed me a large orb, claiming it was tied to all the students but he could 'tune' it specific ones. He was going to tune it to Severus. I was forbidden from EVER showing him kindness from that day forward. I tried to argue that Dumbledore couldn’t do that but he just… smiled and waved a hand over the orb causing it glow for 10 seconds.”

“He then informed me that Severus was in extreme agony and could be killed by causing his blood to reject his magic, by somehow tricking the body into believing it was foreign signature and thus attack itself mercilessly.”

“I raced out of his office and found that Reggie, Regulus Black, had brought a screaming, thrashing Severus to the infirmary. Severus had dropped to floor at the exact moment Dumbledore started that orb and stopped the same time. Pomfrey confirmed that Severus had begun to bleed out internally but couldn’t find a reason for it. She blamed the abuse of Tobias for weakening his organs and the latest ‘prank’ of the marauders.”

“Dumbledore was waiting for me at the infirmary exit with such a triumphant smile… He asked me if I would EVER doubt his word again. I… I just wanted my brother to live!” A sobbing Lily was comforted by Harry as all three numbly absorbed another ‘truth’ about Dumbledore. Death silently shook his head and left without the group knowing.

Death reappeared at Hogwarts, in the infirmary with the suffering Severus Snape. Appearing to the man as his skeletal form, Death watched as Severus’ magic ravaged his body in an attempt to fight off a foreign magical intruder. His ancient gaze easily pierced the wall of Hogwarts, allowing him to see all the way to the Headmasters office.

A large orb, next to the trinkets formerly tied to Harry Potter, was humming and pulsing in time with the dying mans heartbeat. His gaze returned to the suffering man that was clearly watching him in turn. Placing a bony hand on Severus Snape, Death gave a gentle tug and gathered the mans soul to his breast.

“Be at peace now Severus Snape.” Death whispered before sending the mans soul to the afterlife and watching the chaos that reigned when his death was discovered.

The papers would report that Severus Snape suffered and died to a botched version of Reaper’s Fellow. It was implied that the man committed suicide to escape the questions about the ‘Boy-Who-Died’ while in his care.

Severus Snape opened his eyes and collapsed into the arms of his mother...


	7. Release? Or Reedem? [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Death chat upon Severus Snape appearing in the afterlife. A newcomer decides to exact vengeance for Harry's treatment by the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Apologies for the wait but a certain headmaster wouldn't cooperate. And in a nosy OMC that really wants to help and well... two afterlife chapters back to back!
> 
> Made a small (re)edit to clarify what the shards actually did. Thanks, Nightshade_sydneylover150 for asking the question! It seemed to have got lost again.

* * *

Harry jumped out his seat as the Greasy Git appeared in the room. Lily ran to hug him still sobbing. Seeing _him_ openly comforted by _his_ mother broke Harrys heart. Noticed only by Death, Harry slipped away into a separate area, which Death blocked off for him. Hedwig silently flew after her chick.

Dropping into a chair, Harry struggled not to break down completely. Not because Snape was here, not because of that bitch Eileen, but because _his_ mother didn’t care about _him_. Obviously she married James Potter under Dumbledore's orders… probably to save Snape. Did she even _want_ him, want Harry? Did she ever love Harry?

Harry came to a sharp realization. He didn’t love Lily. Not because of her death, but he didn’t love Lily because of her own actions in this very moment. He felt dirty that he’d been so happy earlier…

Harry almost wished James was here… if only so maybe someone would care about him. Or maybe not. Dragging his sleeve across his eyes to dry the tears, Harry glanced around for Death. The sudden weight of Hedwig on his shoulder seemed to faintly counter his thought of no one loving him. Clearly Hedwig did.

Death grew frustrated with those before him. Finally he slid from the celebration and sought out his master. Opting to silently sit next to him. And watch his loyal owl groom him.

“Does anyone love me, for me?” He croaked brokenly. Death merely tightened the hands resting on its lap in response. So no then. Hedwig whacked him with her wing at that question. No one human then.

“You weren’t supposed to meet me this way.” Deaths voice rattled with... anger? “Much can be laid at the feet of Albus Dumbledore of course but the rest is divided up between those in that room and the so called Dark Lord.”

“Lily and Severus you mean?” Harry asked as Hedwig nibble his hair gently. He scratched Hedwig with equal gentleness. “Do they know?”

“The truth about your time with Petunia? Severus, Eileen, and Lily no. Merope watched most of it, as a personal penance, I believe. And I won’t force you to tell them.” Death made an abortive move, as though to comfort him. Harry slowly leaned into Death’s side and felt a thin arm wrap lightly around him, almost protectively.

“You were meant to be my master. You’re the last of my true line.” Death had a touch of longing as he spoke. “But everything was hidden from you by the old fart. And that man ignored his vows in favor of revenge on a dead man.”

Harry gazed up at Death, who was holding him, with sorrow. “I have to go back, don’t I?” He whispered causing Death to gaze down at him.

“In time… but yes. Fate won’t be denied.” Harry could have sworn Death growled ‘Bitch’ under his breath but said nothing. Harry agreed that Fate seemed to have it out for him. Death, having watched his master grow up, had sworn never to lie to him.

The duo sat in silence for an unknown amount of time before Death glanced up and tilted his head in confusion. Harry followed his gaze and felt his eyes nearly pop from his head at the sight.

“Can I assist you King of Souls?” Death questioned causing the figure to turn toward them. A faint quirk lifted the lip-less mouth. A sudden yawn exposed a mouthful of lethal teeth. A clawed finger tapped its skull twice before easily striding over. A shimmering light caused the figure to assume a vastly more human form.

A muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black scales around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings across his body (tattoos?). Dressed in a black shirt, a necklace of sharp red claws around his neck, a white sash around his waist, a gold arm band set around his right upper arm, and fitted black pants. He moves easily forward in open-toed sandals.

The 20-something bowed to Death and Harry before striding over and sitting down in the chair created for him. “Shinigami-sama?” The male questioned with a clear Japanese accent. Death leaned over and touched the man in between his eyes for a few moments before leaning back and commanding “English my Friend.”

Blinking several times, the young man nodded “Apologies Lord Death and honored companion.” Gazing at Harry he introduced himself. “I am… Tatsuo Velius. English are first name, followed by family correct?”

“Yes Sir, Mr. Velius. I’m Harry Potter.” Harry offered a hand and wasn’t surprised to get a strong shake in response.

“Please call me Tatsuo.” Tatsuo smiled, showing too many teeth. “And Lord Death would confirm that anything said I’m unable to remember… currently my physical form is a little over 2 years old.” Tatsuo chuckled in annoyance.

Both Harry and Death blinked at the admission. “Unwittingly created seals” was the response at Death’s silent question. Death nodded in understanding and turned to Harry.

“Tatsuo is… currently my other half in another universe. I trust him completely.”

“And I have the utmost respect for Lord Death. But it was a surprise to wake up here...” Tatsuo admits politely. Harry can tell that this ‘Tatsuo’ is powerful… but hides it. Or it’s bound?

“Very good Mr. Potter. Try not to get involved in any ‘gifts’ that speak of Gamer Power and the like. Makes the world itself far too complicated.”

“I… see.” Harry didn’t but felt it was the only thing to say.

“You don’t. But thank you anyway.” Tatsuo takes a sip from his glass before gazing long and deep at Harry. “Forgive me Harry but… you died forcibly and broken.”

“Tatsuo” Death rattles warningly causing the two to lock eyes for a moment.

“I don’t wish to talk about it.” Harry admits into the silence of the standoff.

“I wouldn’t dream of forcing you. But perhaps my skills can be of use in other ways?” Tatsuo counter offered while gracefully moving closer.

Black energy formed a shield around Harry causing both Harry and Tatsuo to react. A white-blue flame licks the mans pointer finger, which hovers just before the shield.

“Perhaps I should have explained first?” Tatsuo grumbles at _the look_ Death is giving him.

“Yes” Death snarls as power clashes between them. Harry is protected by the shield and watches with interest. They were fighting over him! Harry winced as the two beings began to argue in a deep guttural language.

**[I wish to help!]**

**[He is MY master! How could you attack him?!]**

**[It wasn’t an attack. I wished to copy his soul and condense it into a soul shard orb. From there I will deal with the traitors…]**

**[A shard orb?… Yes. It would allow those betrayers to learn of his true history while not coming from my master’s mouth. Master has had every choice stolen from him. That is why I was upset.]**

**[I… should have asked first regardless. I will apologize… Then we are agreed?]**

**[Yes…]**

**[I apologize for not respecting him. I knew he was different by your presence but…]**

**[Then we accept that mistakes were made and move on.]**

The shield dropping was the biggest sign to Harry that they’d fix the issue. Tatsuo gazed at him before bowing deeply and speaking.

“I could have greatly hurt you by my actions. I didn’t think, or offer you a choice, and for that I sincerely apologize.”

Harry blinked at the wording, turning it over in his mind. Tatsuo didn’t move a muscle, merely waited. Finally Harry drew his hand through his hair and sighed.

“I appreciate your apology Tatsuo. Will you explain what the flame was about?” Tatsuo’s lip twitched as Death whispered something in Harry’s ear. “Oh! Please feel free to stop bowing.”

Tatsuo nodded at the pair before sitting down and launching into a brief explanation of what he wished to do. Harry was all for having someone else deal those… people in the other room. The actual procedure was similar to having a memory extracted but it didn’t bring any forward.

When Tatsuo broke away from the pair for the final time he held three swirling silver needles. His final words had been a declaration of help and power. “I grant you my titles as they would exist in this world. I hope they will assist you in some way.”

“Thank you!” **[Much appreciated My Friend.]**

Tatsuo entered the room with the foursome. Severus was sandwiched between his mother and Lily Potter. All eyes turned to him upon entry. “Who are you?” The Snape Woman snarled “And where did that shameful brat run off to?!”

Severus huffed “Mother!” but it was clearly for Lily’s benefit. Lily had turned back to Severus at Tatsuo’s silence.

With ease of practice, Tatsuo threw each needle precisely to hit their targets and was instantly absorbed. Three cries of “Ouch!” didn’t matter as the Shinobi sneered.

“You truly believed the lies that one man spout, despite the truth before your very eyes. Suffer in silence just as he did… enjoy your time in **[Harry’s Hell]!** ”

The room seemed to implode as the trio were sucked away from the ‘now’ and deep into the ‘past’. Tatsuo had agonizingly ripped the trio into 'copies' of Harry's soul. They would live Harry's life from the moment of birth to death and experience everything that the true Harry did at that time. Merope gave him a passing nod as he strode passed her to an exit.

Upon reaching the corner of ‘Slytherin’ Tatsuo paused at the sight that met him. A dangerous smile crossed his face as he spoke to the shade of Tom Riddle.

“Perhaps you would be willing to assist me in something?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this chapter was difficult to write due to real life circumstances. Harry's feelings towards Lily were a bleed-over of my own feelings for my mother. Death was my deceased, but always remembered father, and Tatsuo was the relative that I WISHED came into my life right now.
> 
> Tatsuo's gamer remarks were a self-jab at me since that's where he exists atm and I'm currently rewriting his story. It's over at fanfiction.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12362730/1/The-Dragon-Gamer


End file.
